


Bovine Emissions

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Pumps, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Multi, NSFW, bovine androids, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: Inspired by a One Time I Dreamt Fic where someone said breast milk was being used to fight bovine emissions. A friend challenged me and so here I am with the boys being bovine/human androids and Gavin being their handler. Honestly just cursed.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Bovine Emissions

Bovine emissions had always been a complaint that was rarely heard when Gavin was growing up. Sure, there’d be a news story here and there, maybe a headline, but saving the bees and turtles, cutting down on plastic, all of it seemed more important. Gavin was vaguely aware of it, however, as the topic was sometimes brought up in his environmental club. He may have hated his own life, but he wanted to give others the chance by saving the planet. Hence why he was officially a Cyberlife employee, working with the animal androids and other machines that were to save the planet.

Of course, when he took this job he started by being a mechanic, then an occasional bee keeper, and also a part of a clean up crew. Never once in his career did he expect to be handed the keys to a department and told he would be the handler of three prototypes. Nor did he expect these prototypes to be bovine-human androids. The androids in question were two RK800s and an RK900. The 900, who had been given the name “Conan” seemed to be more of a stud than the others.

Cow ears with tags that had their serial numbers flicked just as lazily as their tails. They all had horns, with Conan having the largest of the group. They were scantily clad, wearing boxers to hide their genitals. Though the real eye catcher were the small breasts they each had. For lanky, swimmer body types their pectorals were rather swollen, teetering on the edge of proper breasts. Honestly, they looked more like Eden club workers than anything else to Gavin.

But that’s how he was settled into a nine-to-five job, watching these androids co-exist in a large shed that was made to make their lives comfortable. They were oddly cute to Gavin. Connor, one of the RK800s seemed to take a liking to him almost immediately. He mooed whenever Gavin came in, smiling like a ditz as he nudged his head into him. Conrad, the other RK800 was a bit distant, and Conan? Well, Conan was a bit back and forth.

He was possessive of the RK800s, but at the same time, seemed possessive of Gavin. Quite weird in the handler’s opinion. Though as he simply observed the androids to make sure they could move and interact calmly, the other factor came into play. The bovine emission strike back. 

The androids were given a decent meal of produce every day, and at first, Gavin didn’t mind too much. After all, it was better than watching them shove grass in their gullet. However, when their perky pectorals got softer and even began to swell? That’s when Gavin had questions.

“Elijah, I’m thankful for the job and all, but what the absolute phck is going on??”

“We’re fighting bovine emissions of course!”

“Yeah, you say that, but how the hell does any of this do that-?”

“We created these androids in order to find a different source of milk. They can process organic matter and turn it into a product nearly indistinguishable from milk. Granted, it’s only in its testing phase as we need to make sure they can do all of it properly, but otherwise it’ll be a secure plan!” Gavin wished ever so much to throttle his brother for putting him in charge of such a weird department.

But he needed the job, and so he watched after and cared for the androids whose chests got steadily fuller. When their now full breasts were obviously sensitive to touch did he lead them down a hall and to the room he was instructed to take them. There they were hooked up to breast pumps, milking them as they let out what could best be described as pornographic noises. Connor seemed the most sensitive to the milking, practically drooling after around ten minutes. Conan was mostly steadfast, though the bulge in his undergarments and slight thrusting of his hips showed how the bull was enjoying it.

Gavin tore his eyes away, blushing an embarrassed red that he was hard from watching it. He tried to convince himself it was just from the noises and not because there were pretty androids being milked. Yeah, just the noises. Except when he heard a high pitched whine followed by a moan did he look up to see Conrad coming untouched and soaking his boxers and god did he swear he was going to die at this rate.

The process continued for a while, far longer than Gavin was willing to spend in there as the bovine were emptied and then released from their restraints. They stumbled out, Conan attempting to mount Connor before Gavin had to break them up. 

“Phck— Conan, come on—“ Gavin hissed as he managed to pull the tall male off. There was guttural noise, followed by a whisper of “Breed” that made Gavin flush a soft red.

“You can talk—? Shit, never mind, just— You can’t breed him right now—“ Conan made a groaning noise, clearly not pleased to hear that he wasn’t allowed to fuck the other bovine that seemed so ready for his cock. That’s why when Gavin bent over to undo the lock to a fenced in area to keep the stud away from the other two, he took his opportunity.

He gripped onto Gavin’s upper thighs, arms wrapped around him as he rutted into him. The bovine android grunted while Gavin let out a startled yelp. He held onto the fence for dear life as he was jerked and jostled around as Conan just used his clothed ass and thighs to get himself off. Each drag gave Gavin a reminder of just how big this creature’s dick was, and he was definitely having less than innocent thoughts about it.

When Conan came he gave a happy cry, hips grinding slow and hard into Gavin’s ass as he dirtied his boxers and let him go with little fanfare. He looked pleased and tired, eyes docile as he nuzzled into Gavin sleepily. Gavin, however, was on edge and hard, and he definitely noticed the other two staring him down eagerly. Thus, Gavin gave a groan.

“Phckin’ androids....”


End file.
